Butterfly
by illogicalgirl
Summary: Bella's freind comes to Forks. Whats gonna happen? And what is this girls secret? I suck at summeries. But the stories good. Please R
1. Prologue

**Hello! Now im making a Twilight story. This story is for my friend Jenny and I will also be making a one-shot for her too.**

**Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the story but I own my original character Cho.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Bella parked her truck in the house's driveway and got off. She walked up to the house, put the key in and went inside. The Cullens had given her a key for whenever she needs it.

When she went inside she saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward in the living room. She guess that Carlisle was in his office or at the hospital working. Although she didn't know about Esme.

She immediately went to where Edward was and sat next to him.

Jasper was playing video games with Emmett and Alice (1) while Rosalie and Edward were sitting down on the couch watching them.

Jasper noticed an aura (2) coming from Bella.

"You seam happy today, Bella" he half-asked half-said.

"Oh. Well yes im very happy and exited" Bella responded smiling.

"Hmm. Well whys that?" Edward asked curious.

"Well, today my best friend from Phoenix surprised me by telling me she was coming over here for a month for some research!" she exclaimed happily.

"Wow Bella. That's great" said Edward happy for Bella.

"What does she need research for?" asked Emmett.

"Well, she's not an author, yet, but she writes, and has written tons of books, and she needs some research for a book she's writing now" she said. "Oh that's cool" said Alice. "What does she write about?" asked Jasper. "She writes about anything but her favorite genre is romance" she said. "Oh I love romance" said Rosalie. "Yeah, she also loves writing about vampires" she said. "She does?" asked Alice.

Everyone in the room was a bit curious and worried but still happy for Bella.

"Yeah. She loves vampires and almost all of her stories are supernatural and have at least a hint of vampires in it" she said.

"Oh. When's she coming?" asked Emmett. "Well, she's coming tomorrow" she said. "And I have to go pick her up from the airport" she continue. "And she wanted me to bring Edward with me" she said looking at Edward.

"She does?" asked Edward curious. "Yeah. I told her about you, I tell her everything, and she wanted to meet you" she said kinda hopeful. "Okay. Ill come with" he said. "Thanks Edward" she said smiling and relief.

"Did you tell her about us?" asked Rose. "No, why?" said Bella. "Well you said you tell her everything" she pointed out. "Well I do. I tell her everything I've done since I got here except for the fact that you guys are vampires" she said. "Oh. Okay" she said.

"Whats her name?" asked Emmett. "Her names Cho. It means butterfly in Japanese (3). And like her name says, she loves butterflies (4)" she answered.

"She's Japanese?" asked Jasper. "Half-Japanese" she answered once more.

"Well im sure we're gonna have some fun when Bella's friend arrives" Alice said and everyone agreed with her.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) They had 3 controllers**

**(2) I couldn't come up with anything else**

**(3) Im obsessed with Japanese things. So sue me.**

**(4) That answers the title for my story. And I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Well this is the first chapter. Please review and tell me if I did anything wrong. I want to know if I did any mistakes or something. This is actually my very first Twilight story and I want to know if I did good or bad.**

**-Sakuya**

**P.S. Im not writing the next chapter until I have at least 5 reviews.**


	2. Introduction

**Yay! This is the next chapter! I wanna thank all the people who review this and I wanna thank my best friend for supporting me on this.**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

Oh my god! Im so happy! My best friend is coming! I have been talking to her ever since I came here. I have told her everything that's happen. Well everything except the fact that the Cullen's are vampires. If I told her she would be very happy but I don't want to break my promise to them.

She's pretty cool. She has short purple hair. She dyed it when she was 10. She has blue eyes and she's pale just like the Cullens. She always dresses cool with all these goth clothes she has. She's always laid back and only smiles for some people. She loves writing almost as much as she loves reading and she has written tons of wonderful stories. She's the best.

But enough about her.

Me and Edward are currently waiting for her to come out now. She wanted for Edward to come with me so she could meet him. She wanted to approve of him. She was sometimes like my mom. She's very overprotective of me.

There we a lot of people coming out now when I finally noticed that big purple mop.

I saw her walking up to me and then we fully ran up to one another.

"Cho!" I squealed at her.

"Bella!" she also squealed.

We hugged each other very tightly.

"It's so great to see you!" she said to me. "It's also great to see you" I said to her.

We finally stopped hugging and she noticed Edward.

"So is this the famous Edward?" she asked me.

"Yes I believe so" he said smirking at me. Did she have to say that?!

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Edward" she said. "I hear you have been taking care of my little Bella" she continues. "Yes I believe so" he said. "Hmm" she said expecting him. She always did this. She could tell a lot by this. She watches the person.

"Well you certainly are handsome, and you have an honest face. Hmm... Alright. I approve." YES!

**Edwards POV**

Approve? Well she seams to act a bit like a mother to Bella. She did tell me on the way here that she was a bit overprotective with her. Hmm let's see whats on her mind.

_Wow. Bella found herself a lucky match. He could be good for her. _Well that's good then.

"Come on! Let's go to the car. We're first going to Charlie's house to put your stuff down then we're going to Edwards house so you can meet the rest of my friends" Bella said exited.

It's good she'll now be able to hang out with a human friend and not just vampires. But her friends mind seams a bit weird. Think ill go check it out some more.

_Well Bella did tell me she's been hanging around with Edwards's family. What were their names again? Oh right. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle. She said they all looked like they could be models. Well if they look like Edward then im pretty sure she's right. _

Well seams Bella has told her a lot about us. Me and my family look like models? I never knew that.

We are now in the car and driving to my house. We already went to Bella's and left Cho's stuff there. She didn't bring much.

"Oh Bella! I almost forgot. I got something for you" she said. "Oh really? What did you get me?" she asked.

Cho digged into her bag until she found some thing. It was white and square.

"Here" she handed her the object. Bella got it. "Oh my god! It's a new story!" she exclaimed happily. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy before but that's good. Bella's happy.

"Yeah. This is a new one I started working on thanks to you" she said smiling. "Me?" Bella asked. "Yup. You see this is story is about a girl, which is you Bella, that goes into a new town. There she meets a beautiful vampire, which I made Edward be, and they fall in love."

I was a bit surprised about this. She made me the vampire. But then again Bella did tell me she loved vampires and loved even more writing about them.

"Oh really?" Bella seamed intrigued. "Yup. Everything you told me that happened here I put in the story. Of course I added some things and new explanations to them" she was smiling and seamed pleased.

_This one was really good to write and I enjoyed it very much. I hope Bella likes it. _She thought.

Bella had it in her arms and she seamed exited. I wonder if she's good at it.

We soon arrived.

**Cho POV**

We soon came into view with the house and Wow! It was beautiful. It was like a vampire house but with sunlight. Okay im obsessed with vampires. Their really cool.

Anyway...

So we arrived and we walk in. the first thing I noticed was the big living room. It was HUGE! The second thing I noticed was the people.

There was this muscled guy which I guessed was Emmett. Next, there was a beautiful blond girl which was probably Rosalie. There was a pixie-like girl which was Alice. And there was another boy which was jasper.

They all looked beautiful. They were also very pale.

So anyway, Bella introduced me to them and they welcomed me.

_I guess this trip will help me with my story a whole lot_, I thought to myself grinning.

* * *

**And there it is! The second chapter. Well I hope you like. And the next chapter will come out when I get 5 more reviews.**

**And I want to thank my friends for their wonderful compliments.**

**-Loveless-Chan**


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone. This is an authors note because I am sorry to say that I might not write the next chapter for at least a month or more. I am writing a new story because my dad told me to write a new original story and maybe I'll be able to publish it! YAY!

Well at least I have a dream now...

Anyway,

Sorries. I will try to update when I get bored or something.

P.S. If you want to read the story I will be writing, contact me and I'll let you read it.

-Loveless-Chan


End file.
